


Choices

by fojg24aka24



Category: The Pretender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fojg24aka24/pseuds/fojg24aka24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A song fic without the lyrics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

Disclaimers:

"The Pretender" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Authors Note: If you want to read this with lyrics because it works so much better with it than go to missing pieces and look up Choices. Sorry it won't let me put the link on here for some reason.

Choices

I watch you as you stare out the window as the tears fall down you face. I want to go to you and wipe those tears off your face, but I know that you won't let me. I know after our fight about everything from the Centre to your father and what I dared to utter in your presence. I told you that I loved you and you threw my words back to my face. In all the anger and destruction around us you throwing things about me knowing that I wouldn't ever hurt you. I had to leave right then because I couldn't stand seeing you cry in what you would call a moment of weakness, but it's not weak to cry. I knew that if I stayed in the same house as you I would take you into my arms and I know that you wouldn't allow that.

After I left the house I threw everything I had into my pretends trying not to think about what had happened between us. I even met up with Argyle and a few of my other friends that I have acquired over my pretends. I told them about the fight, but I didn't tell them whom it was with because you have met them and didn't want them to know whom the fight was with. They kept on telling me that time is a healer, but when will these wounds be healed? When will the pain go away? When will I stop feeling anything for you?

I don't feel regret about what I've done. I know that you wouldn't want it any other way. I know that I have to work out what I need to do with my life and what to do about you. Do I not talk to you anymore? Do I not send you packages? Do I stop giving clues to my whereabouts?

I can't believe it's been that long that we had the fight, but it seems like yesterday that it happened. I haven't even called you in the middle of night and I haven't even called Sydney to see how you are doing. I know that if I heard how you were doing I would fall apart and probably come back. I can't seem to get your face and everything else out of my mind about that day. I am still questioning why you don't love me like I love you? You don't even like me.

The pain of that day is still raw inside of me. I hate that it came to this and I hate that we aren't even friends anymore. We used to be friends when we were younger. What had happened to that friendship? I could tell you everything and you could tell me everything too. What changed?

I know I have to work it out. I know I have to work out the feelings for you and I know that I am going to work it out. In time I can put all those feelings in the past and we can resume our game of cat and mouse, but it won't be now and not tomorrow. Maybe someday.

The End


End file.
